La nuit du poinsettia
by Maywen
Summary: Alors que le réveillon approche, Chloé se retrouve au gala de charité de Metropolis. Mais en cette nuit, tout est possible. Absolument tout. Et Chloé n'est pas au bout de ses surprises!
1. Part I : Tournent les flocons

Comme chaque année, je participe au grand calendrier de l'avent shivers. Bon, j'avoue, si vous voulez les autres fics écrites pour l'event qui ne sont pas de moi, faudra aller là bas. Mais je vous apporte quand même cette fic ^^ (il y aura aussi deux autres fics (si pas plus ^^))

Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, je suis navrée du retard mais 2012 est une année assez hard pour moi. Après mon père et ses ennuis, ce coup ci, ce sont mes grands parents qui sont hospitalisés. Yep, carrément, deux d'un coup. Ma vie est du grand délire depuis, je cours tout le temps, j'ai même du mal à écrire mes fics pour Noël donc ^^ Fin bref, j'vous ennuie pas plus, bonne lecture!

* * *

Titre: La nuit du poinsettia

Auteur: Chlo/Maywen

Rating: tout public!

Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire et tous les personnages secondaires en dehors de Chloé, Lex, Lois, Superman et le Père Noël. Yep.

Note de l'auteur: fic en trois parties. Les suivantes viendront assez vite. Je pense que ça sera bouclé en une semaine histoire que vous ayez les autres fics très vite aussi ^^

Note de l'auteur bis: j'allais oublier! Les trois parties sont basées sur un extrait de chanson de Noël. Ici c'est 'Tournent les flocons' avec l'extrait

« Tournent tournent tournent les flocons sur ma maison

Noel arrive dans le froid c'est le grand bal des p'tits glaçons »

Voilà, maintenant, excellente lecture!

* * *

Chloé Sullivan aimait Noël. Elle aimait aussi les décorations et l'odeur des sapins et elle appréciait les contes et les films cul-cul à la télévision. Le tout, avec modération.

Elle détestait, par contre, c'était ce détournement commercial qu'on en faisait dès la fin de l'été. Les files dans les magasins et les habituelles disputes sur qui avait vu la dernière dinde en stock dans toute la ville et qui allait donc pouvoir l'acheter pour ensuite la manger, ça, ça l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Et puis, quelle idée de taper Noël à la fin de l'année, en plein hiver ?! Hein ? Sérieusement ?

D'un air mauvais, elle leva sa robe de soirée pour dévoiler ses bottes en caoutchouc. Rose, les bottes. Parce que bien sûr, Noël blanc était là. Pile le jour où elle devait se rendre au grand gala de charité. Pour couvrir l'affaire, pas pour se régaler de mille et un plats délicieux coutant les yeux de la tête. La robe, ça, elle le devait pour ne pas offenser les yeux des milliardaires qui venaient dîner. C'est vrai, payer des millions pour de pauvres enfants, excusez, pour un dîner dont les bénéfices iraient aux dits pauvres enfants était déjà bien assez pénible. Il ne fallait pas y rajouter une faute de goût vestimentaires qui offenserait des yeux délicats.

Et semblerait-il qu'il n'y avait pas que les milliardaires qui avaient les yeux délicats d'ailleurs.

- Les bottes… C'est pas classe, poupée. » Précisa l'indélicat qui la conduisait dans un taxi miteux senteur cocotier des îles.

- Oh ! Fermez-la et conduisez !

- Tu vas vraiment dans le quartier d'affaires ?! Non… Ne me dis pas… » Il la fixa à travers le rétroviseur d'un air triste. « Vraiment, tu veux vendre ton âme au diable et y aller ?

- J'ai pas le choix. » Lui répondit-elle, agacée. Les pseudos anges gardiens donneurs de leçons, merci, mais non.

- Sûre ?

- Oui !

- Alors, ne parle pas aux inconnus. Ni aux riches. Oublie-les. Concentre-toi sur ton devoir et reviens du côté lumineux de la force, bébé !

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle pria pour que ce cauchemar se finisse et vite. Bien sûr, pas un taxi ne trainait devant l'immense entrée du Metropolis High. Cet hôtel particulier, le seul du quartier d'affaires d'ailleurs, avait pour slogan 'Luxe, calme et champagne'. Et bien, Chloé n'en doutait plus. Une immense file de limousines déposait son chargement tout en strass et paillettes.

- T'es sûre, bébé ? Tu vas te faire remarquer…

- La honte ne passera pas par moi, j'irai à pied ! » Affirma-t-elle.

- Avec tes bottes ?

- Avec mes bottes, les chaussures de secours sont dans mon sac.

- Et tu mettras tes bottes où ? T'as pas peur…

- Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il s'arrêta de parler. « Peur de quoi ?

- J'allais dire qu'on te les vole mais je pense que c'est une idée stupide. » Ils ricanèrent tous les deux. « Mais le contraire est plus probable. Pique des escarpins, ça vaut une fortune de nos jours. Rentabilise ta journée, poupée.

- Vous appelez tout le monde, poupée ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Seulement les filles qui portent des chaussures aussi horribles que les tiennes.

- Trop aimable.

Elle le paya et fit discrètement son entrée en scrochscrochant dans la neige qui tombait maintenant à gros flocons. Le portier leva un sourcil et soupira d'un air de dédain. Chloé le fusilla du regard avant de rejoindre les toilettes les plus proches pour changer de paire de chaussures.

Chloé se retrouva à pieds nus sur une immense moquette rouge qui couvrait l'entièreté de la pièce. Il n'y avait vraiment que des riches pour aller inventer un tel système. Un cocon de velours pour rendre vos toilettes plus… Plus ! Chloé pesta. Elle avait toutes les chances de se briser la cheville en marchant à hauts talons là-dessus.

- Tiens ! Sullivan ! Vous faites quoi ici ? » Demanda soudain Lex Luthor en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Vous êtes dans les toilettes des femmes !

- Elles sont mixtes. Et donc, vous venez ici pour ?

Mixte ?! En velours, moquette et mixte ?! Elle sourit en repensant à son chauffeur. « Tenez-vous loin des riches » ou un truc du genre non ? Ben il avait raison !

- Un article. Pas pour manger. J'vous rassure.

- Et bien, quelle vie palpitante ! Noël et vous travaillez. Et même pas de quoi manger ? Sérieusement, le journalisme est si précaire que ça ?

Chloé Sullivan n'aimait pas que l'on vienne se mêler de ses affaires. Pire encore, elle détestait que quiconque vienne lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire avec sa vie et quelle métier exercer. Elle détesta la douleur qui lui vrilla la main mais pour ce qui concernait la magnifique trace rouge qui ornait la joue de Lex Luthor la douleur en valait la peine.

- Bonne soirée, Luthor.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'avança – doucement à cause de cette fichue moquette tueuse de cheville.

- Une sacrée droite et une chute de reins divine. Faudrait qu'on sorte un jour ensemble ! » Entendit-elle de loin alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la salle.

En plus d'être un crétin, c'était un goujat. Au moins, elle avait du croustillant pour son article. 'Luthor Junior aime se pavaner dans les toilettes mixtes à la recherche de femmes pour finir sa soirée.'

Elle avait fort heureusement caché ses bottes sous son manteau qu'elle tenait de main de fer. Ses hauts talons s'accommodèrent avec le parquet ciré à la perfection. Une piste de bowling n'aurait pas fait mieux et Chloé se promit de vérifier si quelques médecins en mal de patients n'avaient pas soudoyé l'hôtel. Elle se rendit au vestiaire où elle glissa son manteau et ses bottes à une des employées. D'un regard, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait faire aucun commentaire.

- Bonne soirée, miss Sullivan !

Au moins, la fille avait compris.

Une heure plus tard, les convives en étaient à l'entrée. La quatrième entrée. Composée de foie gras et d'une compote étrange. Sur la scène, un homme chantait. Accompagné par un orchestre philarmonique qui venait d'un bled paumé du vieux continent. Elle pouvait survivre, elle pouvait survivre…

Un serveur s'approcha d'elle.

- Le portier a dit que vous en aviez au moins pour dix heures d'attente. Alors, comme je sais que les journalistes ne sont pas forcément les mieux lotis… Venez avec moi.

Intriguée, elle le suivit discrètement jusqu'aux cuisines. Normalement, les invités y étaient interdits et Chloé tenait peut-être là le sujet de son article. 'Comment la haute société torture des hommes au réveillon, le nouvel esclavage de l'homme moderne'. Voilà, c'était ça !

- Tenez ! » Lui dit une fille d'une vingtaine d'années couverte de taches de rousseurs. « Vous êtes la seule à nous avoir souhaité un bon Noël et nous avoir sourit. Ca méritait bien ça, non ?

Ils dégustaient tous un morceau de brioche grillée couvert de foie gras.

- C'était prévu que vous en ayez ?

- Nope. On a réduit les portions de tout le monde d'un petit centimètre et voilà notre pactole. De toute façon, ils mangent bien trop lors de ces dîners et gaspillent. Donc nous, au lieu de faire les poubelles, on prend à la source.

- Et les cuistots ?

- Font pareils. Vous n'allez pas le mettre dans votre article ? Hein ?

- Non. Mais je vais faire une présentation de l'action de charité et sur les petites mains de l'ombre. Je préfère ça à toutes les dindes et dindons richissimes qui mangent à tout va.

Chloé sourit en croquant allègrement.

- Par contre, le prochain plat va bientôt partir et ça va être le moment 'émotion'. Un des sales gosses de riche va parler au nom de l'association. Vous devriez y être.

- Obligé ?

- Yep. » Lui précisa taches de rousseur qui s'appelait en réalité Alexandra.

- Malheur !

Et Chloé avait raison. La fin était proche. Lorsqu'elle entra, Klaus Von Trucmuche – elle ne retenait jamais son nom, entamait son discours. Discours qui commençait comme il se doit par une… Chanson ?!

- Un, deux, trois. « Tournent tournent tournent les floooocons suuuuuuuuuur ma maison, Noël arrive dans le froiiiiiiiiiiiid, c'est le grand baaaaaaaal des p'tits glaçoooooons »

- Des p'tits glaçoooooooooons. » Fit alors la salle avant qu'ils reprennent tous en chœur le refrain.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, Chloé hurlait dans son téléphone à la compagnie de taxi qu'elle désirait qu'on vienne la rechercher immédiatement. Etrangement, personne ne connaissait monsieur 'poupée' et on lui indiqua qu'aucun de leurs taxis n'avait été mandaté dans ce secteur.

- Vous allez quand même venir me chercher ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- On va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

- Ecoutez, je veux bien partager ma course avec qui vous voulez mais sortez-moi de là ! Je ne peux pas rester !

On lui marmonna un 'p'tre que oui, p'tre que non' avant de raccrocher. Ok. Ne pas s'énerver, c'est Noël. La vie est belle…

Bon, elle allait faire un effort. Elle prévint le portier – qui lui se retint de rire lorsqu'elle parla d'un taxi – et retourna dans l'antre de l'enfer.

- P'tit glaçon ! Mais vous voilà ! Vous voulez bien être mon petit glaçon, Sullivan ?

- Luthor, vous avez fumé quoi ?

- Juste senti.

- La drogue ne passe pas comme ça…

- J'ai senti votre parfum envoutant.

- Vous êtes dingue.

- De vous.

Chloé n'aimait pas les dragueurs. Ni les chansons de Noël. Ce type aimait vraiment mettre toutes les chances de son côté en commençant comme ça.

- Luthor, je veux juste rentrer chez moi et oublier… » Elle désigna la salle principale d'un geste de la main. « Tout ça.

- J'vous ramène.

- Non, ça ira, j'ai un taxi qui ne devrait plus tarder. » Elle se retourna surprise d'entendre le fameux portier annoncer que son taxi était avancé. Il semblait dépité. Bien fait pour lui ! « J'dois y aller.

- J'viens avec vous, je ne peux plus voir cette soirée en peinture.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous n'y êtes pas…

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type était incroyable. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Elle se dirigea droit vers le vestiaire. Bien entendu, personne n'était là pour l'aider. Il était bien trop tôt pour quitter la salle et personne n'avait la surveillance de cet endroit. Pas très rassurant pour la sécurité de ses bottes.

Elle attrapa son paquet et s'aperçu que d'autres bottes avaient été installées là. En cuir et fourrure. Une horreur pour ainsi dire. Mais il y avait aussi des chaussures et elle en prit deux qui étaient en taille 37. Pile ce qui lui fallait. Joyeux Noël, Sullivan !

Lex l'attendait et haussa un sourcil amusé en la voyant faire.

- Un commentaire ?

- Non ! Mais je penserai à vous en offrir à votre anniversaire.

- C'est… » Elle réfléchit à une remarque ironique et décida qu'elle pouvait bien au moins s'accorder ce luxe. « J'vous enverrai mes suggestions. Il y en a de très jolies qui se vendent dans le centre de Métropolis mais je ne peux pas me les permettre. Alors, si vous proposez ça si gentiment.

Elle se dépêcha quand même un peu, elle ne voulait pas que son sauveur de taxi ne s'envole sans elle.

- Alors, poupée, t'as fait attention ? Pas de problèmes ?

- Oui, j'ai fait attention mais j'ai quand même un souci ! » Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture et fut pratiquement obligée de bouger lorsque Lex Luthor rentra à sa suite, sans manteau. « Non mais, ça va aller ?!

- Il fait glacial. Je vais mourir de froid si vous me laissez ici. Ca serait méchant, cruel et peu adapté à la période des fêtes.

- L'hôtel est juste là ! Vous n'avez pas trop de mètres à parcourir et ils vous réchaufferont avec une bonne dose d'alcool et de nourriture. » Fit remarquer Chloé d'un air sarcastique.

- Justement, je fuis. Je vais prendre du ventre s'ils continuent à ce rythme. J'préfère suivre les jolies blondes.

- Brave petit ! Poupée, t'as trouvé ton ours en peluche. » Commenta le chauffeur. « Enfin, presque, il lui manque les peluches en fait.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment ? Il allait prendre le parti du chauve et ne pas défendre sa cliente préférée ? Bon, elle n'était pas vraiment sa préférée ni rien mais quand même ! C'était une honte de ne pas la défendre.

- Les amoureux, j'vous aime bien. Pour la peine, je vais vous faire une confidence. Je suis un des amis du Père Noel. Mon père a travaillé longtemps avec lui et je peux affirmer être dans ses petits papiers. Donc, je vous propose un voyage féérique !

Chloé et Lex se jetèrent un regard sceptique. C'était quoi ce…

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh. Pourquoi est-ce que ce taxi vole ?!

- Attachez vos ceintures ! Nous y allons ! Yeah baby !


	2. Part II: L'as tu vu?

Et oui! j'vous avais caché ça, mais la partie deux sortait le 7 ^^ héhéhé (et pour info, n'attendez pas la suite demain, c'est pas le 8 que je dois poster ^^

Excellente lecture et rêvez bien!

* * *

Titre: La nuit du poinsettia part II

Auteur: Chlo/Maywen

Rating: tout public!

Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire et tous les personnages secondaires en dehors de Chloé, Lex, Lois, Superman et le Père Noël. Yep.

Note de l'auteur: extrait de chanson de Noël. Ici c'est 'l'as tu vu?' avec l'extrait « L'as-tu vu, l'as-tu vu, le petit bonhomme au chapeau pointu? »

* * *

Le chauffeur évita de peu un immeuble et fit signe à Superman qui transportait Lois dans les airs.

- Sullivan, mon ptit glaçon, vous avez de drôle d'amis… » Fit Lex en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air peu rassuré.  
- Luthor, la ferme.  
- Vous avez l'air un peu… pâle d'ailleurs, non ?  
- Luthor ! Nous sommes dans une voiture qui vole. Elle ne roule pas. Elle vole ! V-O-L-E ! Comment voulez-vous que je me sente ? Hein ? » Répondit alors la jeune femme en se retenant de lui arracher la tête.  
- Vous savez, les experts prédisent que dans une centaine d'années voir moins, les voitures, en général, pourraient voler. » Commença alors Lex tout en posant sa main sur le bras de Chloé, il voulait la rassurer un peu et se rassurer aussi mais ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais. « Ce qui diminuerait les embouteillages en fait et…  
- Vous faites quoi, là ?  
- J'essaie de vous rassurer. Je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez quelque chose d'inconsidéré comme ouvrir cette portière par exemple.

Un regard noir lui répondit. Elle n'était pas stupide, que diable !

- Bon, chauffeur, ramenez nous ! » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme. Ca ressemblait plus à de la panique pure.  
- Poupée, Peluche, mettez vos ceintures, la sécurité avant tout voyons ! Et je vous ramènerai quand vous aurez compris.  
- Compris quoi ?!  
- La vie !

Chloé hurla lorsque la voiture prit de la vitesse. Elle plana quelques temps au dessus des champs avant se stabiliser au dessus d'une route.

- A vous de choisir. Je vais vers le sud… Ou vers le nord ?  
- On veut rentrer à la maison !  
- D'accord, alors, on va chez moi ! Plein nord et tout droit jusqu'au matin !  
- Quoi ?!  
- Je plaisante ! Mais j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça.

Et la voiture fit une embardée pour éviter un renne qui volait par là.

- Encore un qui est en retard. Vous savez, les rennes volants, y a pas plus volage que ça.  
- Hin hinnnn. » Fit Chloé, totalement atterrée.  
- C'était une blague, Poupée. » Fit le chauffeur, un peu vexé. « Détends-toi, profite du paysage ! Ah ! On arrive !  
- On arrive où ? » S'enquit Lex histoire de regarder autre part que par la fenêtre. Le vide le rendait un peu nerveux.  
- Et bien, New York et son sapin! Vous vouliez bien aller le voir, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Comment vous savez ça ? » S'étonna Lex.  
- Tu y as pensé très fort sous la douche ce matin, non ?

Chloé observa alors son compagnon d'infortune fixer le chauffeur d'un air blafard. C'était une blague ? Ce type espionnait les gens sous leurs douches ?!

- Non, Poupée, j'entends juste les pensées. Je ne me complais pas dans l'espionnage. Et puis, quel serait l'intérêt ? Savoir s'il frotte quand même son charmant petit crâne chauve avec du shampoing, de la cire ou du gel douche ? » Avisant le sourire de Chloé, il reprit d'un air outré. « Non ! Tu ne le sauras jamais. Enfin, si tu veux vraiment le savoir, tu devras l'épouser et vivre avec lui, il est pudique, il ne te le dira jamais en face.

Lex, bien entendu, ne lui confirma, ni infirma d'ailleurs, cette information.

D'accord, se dit Chloé, elle était coincée dans un taxi volant avec Lex Luthor et un chauffeur télépathe. Okayyyyyyyyyyy. C'était tout à fait logique, évident même. En fait, lorsque les milliardaires avaient entonné quelques heures plus tôt leur incantation sur les flocons qui tombaient sur une maison et sur des glaçons de… enfin, lorsqu'ils avaient entonné cette chanson, elle était morte sur le coup. Ou alors elle avait les neurones grillés, cuits, morts, explosés…

- Bon ! Descendez !  
- Mais on vole !  
- Non.  
- Si !  
- Noooooon, on est garé.  
- C'est possible ça ?  
- Nous sommes dans une voiture, ça me semble faisable… » Sourit narquoisement le chauffeur.  
- Vous nous tuerez… D'ailleurs, c'est quoi vot'nom. Je veux pouvoir le crier ou l'écrire en lettres de sang quand je mourrai de manière peu conventionnelle.  
- Ohhhhhh, étape 1, s'ouvrir aux autres ! Bravo ! Vous commencez à comprendre le truc ! Bon, mes choupinous d'amour, j'vois à vot' regard que vous allez vous enfuir, donc, je vais vous placer un petit sort, tout riquiqui, histoire que vous reveniez pour l'étape suivante.

Chloé Sullivan n'aimait pas l'idée de voler, maintenant, elle en était sûre. Et ce type ne leur avait pas encore dit son prénom ! Mais sérieusement, l'inconnu croyait réellement qu'elle allait revenir de son plain gré dans cet enfer volant juste parce qu'il allait lui lancer un petit sort de rien du tout. La magie n'existait même pas ! Elle avait…

Elle avait…

Elle…

- Vous avez une demi-heure précisément. Voici vos tickets pour la patinoire. Courage, Lex va tomber deux fois et Chloé, protégez bien vos genoux, ça risque de faire mal en tombant… » Répondant à la question muette de Lex, il ajouta. « Quatre fois.  
- Yes ! J'ai gagné !  
- Luthor, vous êtes malade. Et je… Je… D'accord, on revient vite.

Ernest Noël, petit neveu du père Noël, se frotta les mains avec délice en voyant sa cousine Clafouti Noël lui amener des petites douceurs. Il regarda ses deux passagers s'éloigner en direction de la patinoire tandis qu'elle rentrait dans l'habitacle et qu'elle lui tenait un sac de viennoiseries en tout genre.

- Alors ? Ils sont comment ?  
- Marrant. Le chauve pense plein de trucs pervers quand il la voit mais il a l'air royalement bien amouraché.  
- C'est mignon ça, et elle ?  
- Elle, elle est réfractaire. Elle se plaint vite et tout. Ca va être plus compliqué. Lui, il veut y croire… mais elle ! Ca ! C'est une autre histoire.  
- J'vais t'aider alors. Tu lui donneras… » Elle fouilla dans sa poche un instant et en ressorti un petit biscuit en forme de cœur. « Tu ne diras rien à mon grand-père hein ? Il m'assassinerait !  
- Tu as volé le père Noël ?  
- Te moque pas de moi !  
- Attends, j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps ! T'es enfin une rebelle, Clafouti ! Suis super fier ! Et le biscuit, c'est celui au sucre d'amour ou…  
- Joie enfantine. Mes préférés. Mais pas un mot !  
- Promis, juré, sur la tête du renne !

Ernest hocha la tête avant que Clafouti ne sorte en courant. Elle était quand même incroyable, sa cousine ! Une tête d'ange mais pour le reste.

- On est de retour !  
- Déjà ?! » S'exclama Ernest. « Et bien, si vous êtes prêts. On va y aller. » Il tendit le fameux biscuit à Chloé et précisa pour l'amadouer que c'était simplement pour lutter contre le mal des transports.

L'effet fut pratiquement immédiat. Chloé, qui se rendait bien compte qu'on la manipulait pour remonter dans la voiture, croqua un morceau et un cri de joie lui échappa lorsque le taxi s'éleva.

- C'est merveilleux !  
- Oui, Poupée. Merveilleux.  
- Et ils ne nous voient pas. Ouhouuuuuuuuu les passaaaaaaaaaaannnnnntttttts ssssssss ! On est lààààààààààààààààààààààààààà , au dessuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssss sssssssssssss !

Cela dura pendant facilement une heure alors qu'ils survolaient l'océan. Chloé discutait – ou du moins, tentait de discuter avec les baleines à bosses. Lex prenait ça à la rigolade. Enfin, ça, c'était au début.

- Elle va continuer encore longtemps ? » S'enquit-il.  
- Je ne suis pas responsable de la Poupée !  
- Votre biscuit, il était pas net.  
- Vous insinuez quoi ?  
- Il brillait !  
- C'est faux ! C'était juste des paillettes magiques qui… Mince ! Vous êtes doué.  
- Je sais… » Se rengorgea Lex d'un air entendu. Il était étrangement très à l'aise quand il dévisageait le chauffeur. Plus qu'en regardant l'océan en dessous. Mais il sursauta en voyant que le type ne regardait plus devant lui. « Regardez la route ! Mince quoi ! J'veux pas mourir d'un bête accident dans le ciel ! Pour Sullivan, combien de temps encore ?  
- Ca dépend, elle est dans l'âge adulte depuis combien de temps ?  
- Huit ans… Légalement parlant, maintenant, sa mère est partie quand elle était jeune. » Il jeta un regard à Chloé qui était toujours dans sa passionnante conversation.  
- On en a encore pour un moment. Pour la peine, on va déroger aux règles. On fonce au pôle, mon oncle va être ravi de vous rencontrer.  
- Votre oncle ?  
- Le père Noel…  
- Vous voulez la tuer en fait ? Elle n'aime pas Noël.  
- Avec ce qu'elle a avalé, elle adore Noël, les rennes, le vin chaud, les décorations et même les…  
- Elle est vraiment droguée aux paillettes ?  
- Pas vraiment… Ca y ressemble un peu mais pas trop… » Eluda Ernest d'un geste de la main. « Nono vous racontera tout ça. Mais ne lui dites pas que je lui ais donné. Dites simplement que c'était sur un étalage et que voilà quoi.

Lex fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait quand même pas mentir au père Noël… Ca serait mauvais pour son karma de Noël et tout ça. Enfin, il le croyait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et Chloé se retourna vers lui, un air béat sur le visage.

- Y a un béééébééééééé baleine ! C'est tropppppppp chou !  
- Oui, Chloé… Oui, oui.

Elle l'empoigna fermement par la cravate et le tira vers sa fenêtre. Il était à moitié couché sur elle mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

- Juste là !  
- Il est mignon.  
- Oui !

Chloé Sullivan avait un sourire lumineux. C'était la première chose qu'il avait remarqué quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était un sourire innocent, plein de joie et de bonne volonté. Malheureusement, elle ne lui adressait jamais ce sourire. Non. Ca, jamais. Elle lui réservait le sarcastique. Celui qui dit 'je connais toutes vos magouilles et un jour, je les étalerai à la une de mon journal histoire de vous rouler dans la boue, puis le macadam bouillant et je finirai par les plumes'.

Alors, quand elle le lui adressa, il décida de graver ce sourire dans sa mémoire. Ca serait comme raconter 'j'ai vu la comète de Halley, la dernière fois qu'elle est passée et toi, tu la verras pas avant l'an 2061'. Un évènement rare, marquant et si beau à la fois.

- Bon, j'accélère un peu, sinon on va arriver au moment du départ et vous ne pourrez pas avoir votre lait de poule !  
- Comment ça accélérer ?! » S'inquiéta Lex qui tenta de boucler plus encore sa ceinture de sécurité.  
- Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii. » S'écria Chloé pendant ce temps. « Vole petit taxi ! Vole !

La voiture fit cap vers sa destination et un cri ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un 'non, pitié' s'éleva dans son sillage.

Quand enfin, le taxi ralenti, il était au dessus d'une étendue de neige pure. Au loin, de petits chalets laissaient échapper une fumée délicate de leur cheminée. C'était un enchantement et Lex consentit à respirer à nouveau normalement – ou presque – enfin rassuré. Ils étaient vivants. Pour le moment du moins.

Le plus gros ensemble de chalets que Lex pouvait voir se trouvait au loin, comme à l'horizon. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression au dessus de cette étendue, il put distinguer des animaux qui courraient sur la neige, parfois la cime d'un sapin se trouvait à côté de la voiture, le faisant sursauter mais dans l'ensemble tout se passait bien.

Chloé, elle, était contemplative. Y avait-il plus beau spectacle en ce bas monde ? Elle était si calme, si reposée, si…

- Oh mon dieu ! Luthor ! L'as-tu vu ?!  
- Hein ?  
- L'as-tu vu ?  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Le petit bonhomme au chapeau pointu? Là bas ! Il porte un énorme paquet cadeau !

Ernest sourit. Le plan se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

Bon, Noël allait râler ferme. Les elfes allaient encore essayer de voler la vedette. Surtout Rosebud. Le petit elfe était très attaché à son travail et Ernest sourit en le voyant. Chloé avait raison. Il avait sorti son chapeau pointu, son préféré. Ernest envisagea la possibilité que certains aillent même vendre leurs témoignages à la journaliste ou tentent de se faire engager pour quelques mois dans les usines de Luthor. Ils aimaient voir du pays en dehors des fêtes de fin d'année.

Chloé n'aimait pas les fêtes. Enfin, pas complètement. Elle luttait contre quelque chose.

Mais il allait lui prouver que Noël était magique !

Ah ça oui ! Il allait le lui prouver !


	3. Part III: Noël Nouvelet

Et voilà le dernier chapitre!

Demain, une tout autre histoire de Noël délirante!

Ps: Oui, je retourne dans mon lit, la fièvre de Noel m'a encore emmené loinnnnnn mais loinnnnnnnnn!

* * *

Titre: La nuit du poinsettia part III

Auteur: Chlo/Maywen

Rating: tout public!

Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire et tous les personnages secondaires en dehors de Chloé, Lex, Lois, Superman et le Père Noël. Yep.

Note de l'auteur: extrait de chanson de Noël. Ici c'est 'Noël nouvelet' avec l'extrait

« Quand je m'éveillais,

Et j'eus assez dormi,

Ouvris les yeux, vis un arbre fleuri,

Dont il sortait un bouton merveilleux. »

* * *

Ernest ne perdit pas un instant. Il enfila ses raquettes et sortit de la voiture qui s'était posée sur la neige. La démarche souple, il accosta Rosebud qui le regardait d'un air blasé. Il avait encore ramené des gens ici la veille de Noël ?

Chloé s'extasia un instant sur le charme siiiiiiii pittoresque des demeures avant d'ouvrir sa portière et s'enfoncer d'au moins vingt centimètres dans la neige. Il s'attendait à des cris, des larmes, des hurlements mais pas à ça !

- J'adoreeeeeeeeuhhhhhhhhh ! » Hurla-t-elle faisant ainsi comprendre à Lex que vraiment, elle n'était pas du tout dans son état normal.

- Ernest ! Revenez ici ! Faut la guérir ! » Fit-il en ouvrant la portière à son tour et râla ferme en sentant la neige autour de ses chevilles. C'était. Extrêmement. Désagréable. Pour ne pas dire autre chose. Et en plus, c'était des chaussures de luxe, ça, Monsieur ! Une fortune en cuir ! Ruinée ! Anéantie !

- Elle va très bien ! Venez !

D'un sourire mauvais, il avança. Cette neige était si… Froide ! Ses pieds lui semblaient faits de glace et voir Chloé si enthousiaste, sautillant comme si de rien était, était vraiment… énervant ! Où était SA Sullivan ? Celle qui planquait des bottes, volait des escarpins, pestait contre les voitures volantes et tout ça.

Pire encore, il eut des envies de meurtres. L'elfe/lutin/truc au chapeau pointu marchait SUR la neige ! Comme dans le seigneur des anneaux ! Parfaitement ! La vie était d'une injustice flagrante ! Et Ernerst marchait siiiiii facilement avec ses horribles raquettes !

Il rentra dans le chalet, à la suite des deux injustices de la nature et de ce qui avait remplacé Chloé Sullivan et il s'arrêta. Un immense salon se dressait devant lui. Des guirlandes et des sapins décoraient chaque centimètre carré de l'espace. Et puis, tous ces gens qui travaillaient en sifflant gaiement ! Et cette dame qui leur apportait des biscuits ! Des biscuits ! Et là… Non. Impossible ! C'était une blague ?! On mettait réellement des chaussettes aux pieds des rennes dans ce pays ?! Etait-ce seulement légal ? Où était la SPA quand on en avait besoin ?!

- Ernest ! Rosebud ! Qui sont ces étrangers ? » Demanda une grande femme aux cheveux roux. « Vous auriez du nous prévenir ! On aurait préparé quelques cadeaux de plus pour les accueillir dignement !

- S'lut 'man !

Parce qu'en plus, ces gens étaient GEN-TILS ?! Gentils et attentionnés ?!

- Sullivan, regarde moi un instant et dis moi que nous rêvons. » Demanda-t-il d'une petit voix traumatisée.

- La vie est un rêve, Lex ! Un rêve ! Ohhhhhh un renne !

Il observa un instant la jeune femme, hésitant clairement entre l'étrangler ou la secouer comme un prunier.

- Tu n'aides pas du tout, Sullivan ! Pas du tout ! Redeviens toi-même ! Que diable ! Où est ma petite voleuse d'escarpins, sexy en diable et absolument radieuse quand elle râle…

- Et il a des chaussettes ! » S'extasiait le démon Chloé qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire du pauvre petit milliardaire.

- D'accord, faut que je voie le vie… père Noël ! C'est urgent ! » S'exclama Lex à la cantonade. Il fallait que quelqu'un le sauve et il n'y avait que ce gros bonhomme rouge qui semblait pouvoir comprendre son désarroi. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il espérait. « Est-ce que quelqu'un ici peut me dire où. Est. Le. Père. Noël.

On lui indiqua une direction avec un seul commentaire 'faites attention'. Lex s'approcha de la porte – décorées par des milliers de boules de Noël – et l'ouvrit. C'était un petit atelier. Tout simple mais il semblait prêt à exploser. Et pour cause ! Des montagnes de cadeaux et de lettres colorées dans chaque recoin, chaque espace. Le pauvre homme en rouge et blanc était dans un état proche de l'évanouissement. Il transportait des hottes énormes, hurlait des ordres à gauche et à droite, et Lex s'aperçu qu'il y avait aussi des elfes. Plein d'elfes ! Dehors, il vit une bande de bonhommes en chapeau pointu qui vérifiait les harnais des rennes.

Oh, il était impressionné. C'était quand même stupéfiant de rencontrer le Père Noel en personne ! Mais il avait un but bien particulier en tête.

- Monsieur le… » Lex eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'homme se retourna sur lui, l'œil vif.

- Luthor ! Alexandre. Ca faisait longtemps ! Oh je vois ! Un cas difficile. Beaucoup de demandes peu réalisables. La luge de tes cinq ans était parfaite cependant, je crois qu'elle est toujours dans ton grenier n'est ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Bien ! T'es un brave mon petit Lexou. Tu devrais la ressortir à l'occasion…

- Mais elle est trop petite !

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, Lexou.

- Vraiment ?! Mais comment… » Il souriait bêtement, il le savait, mais on parlait de sa luge ! Et de Chloé ! « Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, même si merci ! C'est cool ça ! Chloé Sullivan. Je veux l'émerveiller. Mais votre… cousin, neveu… Il est quoi encore lui ? Bref, Ernest l'a empoisonné avec un biscuit pailleté bizarre et depuis elle est complètement à l'ouest.

- Encore un coup de Clafouti ! » Ronchonna Père Noël en attrapant un elfe par le chapeau.

- Quel rapport avec un gâteau ?

- Ma petite fille, pas le dessert. C'est une canaille qui pique toujours tout ce qu'il ne faut pas. » S'adressant au malheureux elfe, il continua. « Va me chercher une tasse de délice boisé avec une pointe de gingembre et cannelle.

- Ah… Et pourquoi gingembre et cannelle ? » Demanda Lex une fois le petit être parti en courant.

- Pour le goût. Mais je vais vous la guérir facilement, ça oui ! Une dose d'herbes fraiches, de thé, de la poudre de lune et elle sera comme avant. Peu d'effets secondaires… en général.

Pas vraiment rassuré, Lex décida de retourner auprès de l'élue de son cœur, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

La tasse de thé sentait bon, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et Chloé s'extasiait sur le service en porcelaine à l'effigie de...

- Vous êtes canonnnnnnnn, Mère Noël !

Quelque chose en Lex se brisa. Qu'avaient-ils fait à la cynique Chloé ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus qu'une théière volante s'invita. Elle déposa un peu de son précieux liquide dans une tasse.

- C'est pour Chloé Sullivan ! » Fit la petite théière avant de retourner d'où elle venait.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. » Commença Chloé avant que Lex ne la force à avaler le contenu de la tasse.

Elle s'étouffa un peu et brusquement, elle se retourna vers son agresseur avec un regard noir.

- Vous êtes malade ?! Vous auriez pu me tuer, espèce de… » Trop choqué pour parler, elle fixa le milliardaire qui l'avait enlacée. « Luthor… Otez vos sales pattes de…

- Qu'il est bon d'avoir ses véritables amis pour Noël ! Oh quel bonheur Sullivan ! » Il se redressa et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Quel bonheur !

Elle le regardait fixement. Soudain, elle se souvint d'un coup de la soirée. Le taxi volant, la patinoire, le biscuit – horrible, horrible biscuit – et les baleines. Oh et la neige, les elfes, les théières volantes.

La crise de nerfs était proche. Elle s'obligea à respirer un peu. Réfléchir et se calmer. Voilà. Réfléchir. Qu'est ce qu'on lui avait fait ?! Un biscuit enchanté ? Oui, possible. Elle pouvait accepter ça.

Lex fut rassuré de la voir se détendre un peu et une fois que Chloé eut repris ses esprits, il se tourna vers le vieux bonhomme pour plus d'explications. Chloé lui lança un regard étrange – elle essayait probablement de déterminer la manière dont elle allait le trucider.

- Aucun risque maintenant ?

- Non. Aucun. Elle est guérie.

- Vous avez fini de m'analyser ? Sérieusement, j'veux une interview. Même si personne ne croira un mot de mon article, je veux savoir que j'ai réussi cet exploit ! » Elle attrapa un bout de papier et un Bic. « Ca serait genre…

- Un gros délire correspondant en tout point à ta première cuite au lait de poule quand tu avais dix-sept ans ?

- Je nierai jusqu'au bout, je n'étais pas cuite. A peine pompette. Juste un petit, tout petit peu joyeuse. Vraiment. Tout comme je nierai cette histoire de biscuits. Compris Luthor ?

- Yep. » Fit le principal concerné, très heureux qu'elle veuille encore le revoir après tout ça. Même si ce n'était pas sa faute. Qui aurait cru qu'envoyer une lettre au Père Noel pouvait avoir de tels effets ?! Il avait juste demandé un réveillon avec la journaliste ! Pas tout le tralala !

- Bien, j'accepte. » Le Père Noel vérifia sa montre. « Mais je ne répondrai qu'aux bonnes questions. J'ai du boulot dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

Chloé fronça les sourcils. Ce type avait une horde d'elfes et de lutins prêts à empoisonner le premier venu à coups de biscuits ! Il fallait faire attention.

- Vous allez où en vacances d'été ? » Tenta Chloé. Elle eut un peu peur qu'il ne l'envoie bouler mais étonnamment, ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Nouvelle- Zélande pour voir ma sœur Strudel. Et parfois je m'autorise un voyage dépaysant comme… disons la Suède, Finlande, ce genre de choses. Je déteste quand il fait trop chaud. Probablement un traumatisme lié à ma première chute dans une cheminée. Allumée, la cheminée.

Chloé écrivait scrupuleusement les informations.

- Et vous êtes devenu le Père Noël à quelle occasion ?

- Mon père était le précédent Père Noël, comme son père avant lui. Nous ne recevons notre héritage que lorsque nous sommes prêts. Dans mon cas, ce fut une nuit magique. Je venais d'avoir trente ans. J'avais bu mon lait de poule, on était la veille du réveillon et je m'étais assoupi. Quand je m'éveillais, et j'eus assez dormi – enfin, ça c'est que prétend la légende, moi, je continue de penser que j'avais trop bu – j'ouvris les yeux, vis un arbre fleuri, dont il sortait un bouton merveilleux. C'était un poinsettia. Un adorable poinsettia, d'un rouge lumineux ! Et j'ai compris. Compris qu'il était temps que je vienne en aide à mon père.

- Et vous travaillez toujours avec lui ?

- Il a plus de quatre vingt ans. Il se repose le 24 décembre. Mais mon fils, lui, m'aide chaque année.

- C'est lui le futur père Noël ?

- Bien sûr ! Et sa fille prendra la suite.

- Sa fille ?!

- Oui. Clafouti Noël. Elle sera la suivante. Mon arrière grand-mère avait elle aussi reçu le don de Noël.

- C'est fascinant !

- C'était son œuvre, votre… disons, perte de contrôle sur vos sentiments enfantins. » Précisa le Père Noël pour excuser sa petite fille.

- Noël va être cauchemardesque avec elle ! » Ricana Chloé, qui n'avait pas encore totalement digéré sa transformation. « Elle va empoisonner le monde entier et ses alentours !

Père Noël hocha la tête, l'air grave. Lui aussi avait des doutes. Mais sa petite-fille n'avait pas encore découvert le poinsettia et il espérait de tout cœur que cela n'arrive pas avant longtemps.

- Mais bon, trêve de plaisanterie, je dois y aller, le travail m'attend ! Chloé, votre cadeau, ça sera la magie d'un moment, vous comprendrez en temps voulu. Lexou, la luge et… ce que vous avez demandé. Votre lettre a été approuvée par Clafouti et moi. Donc, il y a de très grandes chances que vous obteniez ce que vous avez demandé.

Un sourire niais ornait les deux visages des visiteurs. Rapidement, tout le chalet fut vide, les préparatifs du départ demandaient toutes les personnes disponibles. Chloé se retrouva avec un Luthor souriant.

- Quoi ?

- Il a dit que j'aurai ce que je voulais !

- Hin hinnnnnnn.

- J'ai eu droit à vous avoir avec moi toute la soirée. Puis j'ai fait quelque chose d'héroïque pour vous sauver !

- Vous n'avez rien fait !

- Faux, j'ai demandé que l'on vous soigne.

- Héroïque…

- Ne soyez pas si sarcastique, miss Sullivan… Vous pourriez être surprise quand ça arrivera !

- Quand il arrivera quoi ?

- Ca !

Et sans attendre, il passa sa main dans son cou pour la rapprocher et l'embrasser. Sur les lèvres !

Trop choquée pour réagir – et curieuse de savoir si l'embrassait bien ou non – Chloé ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Au début du moins. Sans savoir vraiment comment cela était arrivé, elle se retrouva dans ses bras, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille.

- Waouw… » Fut le seul murmure qu'ils prononcèrent tous les deux.

- Hum…

Ils sursautèrent. Ce raclement de gorge venait d'Ernest qui était compagné d'une demoiselle.

- Clafouti et moi, on doit faire la tournée avec les autres… Vous préférez que je vous ramène ou bien vous tentez la folle de Noël ? Aoutch ! T'avais vraiment besoin de me frapper ?

- Oui !

- On va avec Ernest, j'aime son style de conduite. » Chloé préférait encore se faire bouffer par un renne plutôt que d'accompagner la future catastrophe de Noël. « Sans rancune, Clafoutiiiiii.

La demoiselle n'attendit pas son reste et prit les clés dans la main d'Ernest.

- Prem's ! Les cadeaux sont prioritaires, tu prends la vieillerie.

- Hey !

Une fois le courant d'air rouge et blanc parti, Ernest les entraîna dehors pour voir des dizaines de taxis de pays différents s'envoler dans le ciel.

- C'est plus passe partout que les traineaux.

- J'en reviens pas ! C'est beau. » Chloé fixait d'un air ravi les voitures s'envoler.

- Ah non ! Pas encore les biscuits ?!

- Non.

Chloé Sullivan aimait beaucoup de choses. Mais retrouver l'esprit de Noel devant un tel spectacle… C'était vraiment… le plus beau cadeau !

L'air étonné de Lex Luthor était un plus. Et son baiser, elle devait l'avouer, un gros plus.

- Allez les amis, on rentre ! Vous pourrez vous tripoter à l'arrière du traineau de 1865. une merveille d'antiquité !

Et comme annoncé, tout le voyage ne fut que bisous et rires. Et fait exceptionnel selon le centre de coordination des traineaux et taxis, le plus vieux traineau en fonction ne tomba en panne que cinq fois ! Si ça, ce n'était pas le miracle de Noël !


End file.
